


Man's Best Friend

by KittyFartingBubbles



Series: Dead End [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Turned Into a Dog, Humor, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Mark always wanted a dog...</p><p>Or</p><p>Jackson hates witches and Mark gets a dog! Temporarily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

 

They had just managed to evade the family of the witch they were hunting, nasty piece of work, ( _enchanting people for fun_ ), and using them for her own gain. Jackson had head-butted the witch when she was waving her arms, spitting nonsense and used a special athame they had, it corrupted the body to the point that the one harm with it could no longer use magic. He struck the witch in the shoulder and Mark had to snort at his satisfied face.

 

After that was a rush, and they all but run to the car, and drove off sending gravel all around. Mark rose an eyebrow, trying to catch Jackson's attention because Jackson was not talking. Nothing, not even those threats he liked to mutter under his breath whenever he was not happy with the situation. Mark knew his partner wasn't happy, damn everything that had to do with witches were a sacrifice since that time that Jackson got turned into a toddler. ( _An adorable one at that_.)

 

Things got even worse when they stopped at a dingy motel. ( _Jinyoung was not paying him enough for him to rest in such places_.) As soon as they walked into the room, Jackson let out a whine of disgust, nose wrinkling, probably at some smell Mark didn't notice.

 

“What?” Mark tossed himself to one of the beds, elbows behind his neck supporting his head.

 

Jackson frowned, laying next to him. “Do you not smell that?”

 

Mark scoffed and give a slight nod of his head in disbelieve. “It smells like any other motel.”

 

“Yeah, well the smell of unwashed socks is abominable, I should go and get some air freshener.” Jackson crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“That bad, huh?” Mark’s voice changed to thoughtful.

 

“Yes, that bad.” Jackson waved a hand toward the room. “Is your nose clogged or something?”

 

“Stop rubbing your head on my shoulder and go shower,” Mark says, pushing Jackson, with his socked feet, out of the bed and onto the floor. Midst all the shrieking complaints Jackson yells, he finally closed the bathroom door behind him. Mark changed clothes and got ready to bed, too tired to even consider waiting for Jackson to finish. He would shower in the morning

 

.  
.

 

Mark wakes to the feeling of a soft and warm tongue on his cheek. He grins like an idiot for a few seconds, head still fuzzy with sleep, mumbling incoherent phrases to the incessant licking on his face. With his eyes still closed, Mark reaches over an arm to bring the stranger closer to him.

  
Huh soft fur, it tickles!

  
_Fur?_ His eyes fly open in panic and he scrambles back in bed, sheets wrapped tightly around him. What was a dog doing in his bed? Is that a poodle? ( _Aw so cute, with his tiny little paws and his cute little nose_.)

  
"Jackson?" He yells when the dog tries to crawl into his lap because he was sure this was all Jackson's fault. "How did you get in?" He asks the dog, who only wags his tail around in happiness. He snorts, the animal antics reminding him of none other than Jackson Wang. He gets up from the bed, sheets falling to the mattress and picks his head on the bathroom, trying to find Jackson, when that fails he phones him and leaves a voicemail, telling to hurry up.

  
Mark almost trips on the dog a couple of times and finally, gives up and brings a hand to his muzzle, letting the dog smell his hand. "You must be hungry boy, wait are you a boy?" He goes to check but stops at the last minute when the dog gives him a look, one that clearly says, try that and I will bite your hand off. ( _Weren't dogs supposed to be balls of fluff and man's best friend_?) This one in a second looks like a hyperactive squirrel and in the next is giving him threatening looks.

  
"Here you go, have some milk." He puts the plate on the floor and brushes his hand on the top of the animal's head. "Should find you a name or something? I can always call you Wang since you remind me of Jackson and all."

  
The dog smells the milk gives another look, the dog his giving him the stinky eye, just like Jackson when Mark tells him if he doesn't drink his milk he will not grow up. Oh shit. Mark needs to call Jinyoung and ask him what to do because Jackson just turned into a dog.

 

.  
.

 

  
"Jesus Christ, your breath stinks." Mark shoves Jackson the dog away, let's call him Wang. He nudges Wang away, eyeing the slobber on the plate with disgust. He had just called Jinyoung, who tried to bully Mark to get some video evidence and failed miserably, between all the laugh he reassured Mark that the spell would wear off in twenty-four hours and Jackson would be back to his normal self.

 

"If you pee on me, I’m gonna have you neutered." He shrieks at Wang when he starts to sniff at his legs. Better take him for a walk. He plays with the idea of getting a collar for a moment, but he thinks Jackson would never forgive him for it if he did that.

 

Mark had absolutely no idea how long Wang spent dashing from tree to tree, or how he managed to have an endless supply of pee to water each and every tree they passed. It was kind of weird to watch Jackson like that, but Mark was already putting aside some jokes because this was something he would never let Jackson forget. Wang trotted over next to him, tail wagging nonstop and Mark snorted again, because yeah, this was Jackson without any single doubt.

 

"Gotta stop feeding you all that sugar or something, Jackson." The animal tilts his head to the side, but only after trying to lick him in the face again. "Gotta teach you some manners too, and buy toothpaste."

 

Wang tries to bite the fingers that are playing with his tail, and Mark takes a deep breath, smiling in a fond way. "I get it, no making fun of the dog."

 

.  
.

 

That night Mark goes to bed with Wang half on top of him, his breath to close to comfort to Mark's cheek, the heavy weight on his chest makes it difficult for him to move, he tries to wiggle but stops when Jackson ( _Wang_ ) gives him a warning bark. ( _How could such a cute and small poodle weight so much?_ )

 

Next morning he awakes to a naked Jackson on his chest, drooling on his shirt, arms wrapped around him. He takes a moment o appreciate what a nice ass Jackson as when it deems on him that this is human Jackson on his bed. He closes his eyes and goes back to sleep, ready to deny anything about what just happen.

 

.  
.

 

"Well, you had a better sense of smell," he tells to the whiny Jackson. "Also a better hearing. Your breath though."

 

Jackson throws himself at Mark, sitting in his stomach and grabbing his hands on his own, trapping him in a death grip. He smirks then, that evil and satisfied smirk that can give anyone nightmares. He comes close to Mark and a moment later he is licking his cheek, howling with laughter at Mark's expression.

 

.  
.

 

Jackson made a noise of acknowledgment from the car seat next to him, he finally found a radio station to his liking and was now singing along. Which was bad, because Mark had drove for hours and now wanted to take a nap.

 

"Hey Jackson, do you know I always wanted a dog." He teased when the atrocious singing stopped (Jackson could sing, Mark had heard more than once, why would he always get out of tone like that?) and give place to incessant talking, he was used to that already.

 

.  
.

 

  
"You were a poodle," he drinks a sip of his warm chocolate milk and hums. "A tiny cute thing with bushy dark hair."

 

Jackson throws a pen at him and he dodges with another hum. "But what I wanted to ask you was; what happens when it rains cats and dogs?"

 

Mark brings his empty plate up, intercepting the small hand knife Jackson had thrown at him. "Wrong answer, the right one is; you can step in a poodle."

 

.  
.

 

Let's just say that Mark continues to tease Jackson until Jackson found something to tease him back!

 


End file.
